Four: Reverse Gender and Stones
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: Marshall gets sucked in a portal (again) and finds himself in another place. Who will he meet? What happens when he is there?


Four

Reverse Gender

It was summer in Adventure Bay once more. Everyone was playing in the beach. But, the PAW Patrol and their families were taking a walk in the forest. "It's nice to have a bit of a stroll and go on a picnic," Marshall said. "Yeah, I know. It's such a nice day to do this," Everest said. "You're right Eve. We need a bit of a break from the snow," Frostbite said. "Yup, we do," Avalanche said. "We get your mother frequently," he joked. Everyone laughed. Avalanche got a hit to the head. "Ouch! That was just a joke!" he said. "A very offensive one," Frostbite said. They walked on a bit further until they found a good spot. "Here's a good spot. It's on top of the hill," Chase said. Everyone found a space to put their blankets on. "Hey, Marshall," Chase said. "Tag, you're it!" he said. "No fair!" Marshall said. He started chasing the other pups and their parents.

While still playing, something appeared on above Everest. Everyone saw this, but Marshall was the one who took action. "Everest, look out!" he warned. He was able to push her aside. Suddenly, he started to float. "Whoa! Help!" he said. The other families tried to get him, but to no avail. He disappeared with the object before he was grabbed by his father. "No!" they screamed.

"Try catching me, Marsha!" Casey, a German shepherd, said. "Oh you know I can catch you," Marsha, a Dally, said. Suddenly, Marshall landed on her before she caught Casey. "Ouch!" Marsha said. She saw a Dalmatian pup that looked exactly like her on top of her, unconscious. "Casey, help, please?" she said. When she got off, she called for all their friends. "Who is this?" Ruins, an English bulldog, said. "Yeah and why does he look like you, besides this tattoo?" Zoe, a chocolate Labrador, said. "We better get him to the Lookout, first," Rosy, a mix breed, said. "Let's tell Reyna about this," Horizon, a cockapoo, said.

An hour later, Marshall woke up. "Ugh. Huh? I'm in the Lookout? But…" he said. "Everyone, he's awake!" someone said. "That sounded unfamiliar. I better ready," he said. Everyone got in and he saw very familiar faces. "Chase, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Rocky…" he said. "Me?" he said. "You don't look like Ryder," he said to Reyna. "My name is Reyna. You are?" Reyna said. "Marshall," Marshall said. "You got all our names wrong," Casey said. "You look like Chase but you don't sound like him," Marshall said. "Who's Chase? Anyway, I'm Casey," Casey said.

"I'm Rosy," Rosy said.

"I'm Horizon," Horizon said.

"I'm Ruins," Ruins said.

"I'm Zoe," Zoe said.

"I'm Marsha," Marsha said. "You look like me but you don't sound like me," Marshall said. "You're the PAW Patrol, aren't you?" he said. "Yeah," they said. "This means I got into another dimension," he said. "You're all my friends' reverse gender," he said. "Start explaining," Casey said in an angry tone. "Do you have merpups?" Marshall asked. "Yeah, we do. So what if we do?" Casey said. Marshall gave a devilish grin. "You have no idea what I can do. I can be a danger to all of you," he said. "I'll make sure to it you don't," Casey said. She pinned Marshall to the ground. "Uh, Casey, do you know what's ahead of you?" Marshall said. She looked ahead and saw a sword pointing directly at her. "Where did this come from?" she said scooting back and releasing Marshall. "That came from me," Marshall said. "Casey, stun him," Reyna said. Casey got her pup pack. "Ruff!" she said. "Stun gun," she said. It activated and she shot Marshall. It had no effect. "What?" they said. "It's too low," Marshall said. "This is set on the highest volt that it can paralyze a person for days and weeks," Reyna said. Marshall removed the bullet of the stun gun. "Let's compromise," he said. "I'll explain, but none of you will hurt me. Got that?" he said.

Marshall started explaining but he had some questions on the way. "All of you had families, right?" he asked. "All of our parents, except Ruins here…" Casey said. "Which you found on a tree, has parents," Marshall said. "Yeah, but they all died in accidents," Marsha said. "Wrong," Marshall said. "All of your parents are still alive. __They__ think you're dead. Casey, Horizon, and Marsha, your parents made graves in memory of you. Zoe and Rosy, your parents mourn for you," he said. "How can you know our parents are alive?" Casey said. "Simple. In my dimension, our parents are reunited with us except one of us, which is Rubble. He is equivalent to Ruins. This dimension is just a reverse gender, not a different story. So my story is I got lost after the fire brigade my father works in burned. Same story, right?" he said, looking at Marsha. "Yeah, except it's my mother," Marsha said. "We'll make that similar story. Casey escaped a building that had a bomb in it. Horizon escaped a plane crash. Zoe escaped a 'crash', as I would put it. I couldn't interrogate Zuma's father more. Rosy escaped probably an eviction in the forest," he said. All were surprised he knew. "Your husky friend survived a fall from a mountain. Your Chihuahua friend was left all alone in the forest, the reason why he was able to help Carlo… Carla or Carol in this dimension," he said. "Plus, most of you have a sibling. Marsha has an older sister. Casey was the eldest in triplets. Zoe is the firstborn and has twin siblings. Horizon has twin siblings too. Rosy, you may not know this but, you have siblings after you were left alone," he said. "Marsha came from Eagles Town. Casey came from Coastal Region. Horizon came from Cliff County. Zoe came from Wave Region. Rosy came from a canine village," he continued. "You also know where we came from?" they asked. "I told you. This dimension is a reverse gender, not a different story. If it was a different story, one or all of you could've died, or the PAW Patrol didn't form, or everything here is a ghost town," he said. "It's just the same story, but different gender," he said. "If it were reverse character, many good people would do evil, and evil people will do good things. If it were total reverse, who knows what happens there?" he said. "I guess you have to stay with us until you get back to your Adventure Bay," Rosy said. "Note: I can also come in handy in missions," he said.

Back in the normal Lookout, they told Ryder what happened to Marshall. "What did you say was the color of the thing that sucked Marshall in it?" Ryder asked. "Color aquamarine crystalline blue, we don't know!" they said. "Rocky, get every scrap of metal in your truck. I'll get that color you said. Marshall's fine, but he's in another dimension," he said. "How do you know?" Ashe said. "I've been collecting rocks. When Marshall gave me the rock that teleported him to Fiore, I searched for rocks with the same frequency of power. I found eleven more rocks like that one. A red one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one, a gold one, a silver one, a white one, a black one, a brown one, a violet one, and the color you said," he said. "It isn't stable, so we need a portal door made of entirely metal. This might take a while" he said. "But, we can just use our powers to form a portal door," Rubble said. "We can't do that. I still have to wire things in it so that it can only power the door, not the whole town of Adventure Bay," Ryder said. He used his pup pad. He swiped at it and saw the icon he needed: a rainbow circle. He pressed the icon and it raised parts of the floor of the Lookout. It showed the twelve rocks. One of it had a crack on its chamber. It was the aquamarine color. "That's why," he said. He focused well. "Repair!" he said. A circle appeared on top of the chamber. It started repairing the crack. After that, he checked if its chamber door can still open. It did. "Good," he said. "Ryder, where should I put this?" Rocky asked. Behind him were forty metal bars, thirty-seven engines, and about a thousand and six bolts. "Just put it by the swing. We have to work immediately if we want to get Marshall back," Ryder said.

Back in the reverse gender Adventure Bay, the other pups were playing, but Marsha and Marshall were talking. Then, an earsplitting roar echoed. "What was that?" Casey asked. They saw a huge figure appear out of nowhere. It had wings and a very big tail and it had scales. "Dragon!" they screamed.

Marshall took a look at the dragon. "Tamable," he whispered. "Don't worry," he said. "I got this," he said. "That thing can destroy anything! How can we not worry?" Casey said. "'Cause I'm here," he said. "Requip!" he said. He wore an armor that had wings. Everyone stared at him in awe and astonishment.

Marshall flew to the dragon and stopped it in its tracks. "STOP!" he said. The dragon did stop. "There, there. Are you hungry?" he said, rubbing the head. The dragon grunted as a response. "I guess that's a yes," he said.

"What is he doing?" Casey asked. The dragon landed in front of them. They all trembled in fear. This is their doom. "Hello!" Marshall said. They looked up and saw Marshall on the dragon's head. "What are you doing?" they asked. "She needs food. She's pregnant and going to lay eggs soon. About four hunks of meat should do," he said hopping off the dragon. "It's pregnant? How do you know?" Casey asked. "I have a dragon at home. He told me that a dragon is pregnant if one, its tummy is bigger than usual, two, if it roars often, three, its scales are paler than usual," he said. "As if dragons can talk," Rosy said. "They can, if they're in the ancient bloodline," Marshall said. "Go and get four hunks of meat from Mrs. Porter's," he said.

They did so. They instantly rushed to Mrs. Porter's and got four hunks of meat. "What are you going to need four hunks of meat for?" she asked. "Just give it to us," Casey said. Mrs. Porter shrugged her shoulders and gave them the four hunks of meat. They rushed back and gave the four meats to Marshall and the dragon. "There you go," he said. The dragon munched on it fast. After that, she started disappearing. "What's happening to it?" Rosy said. "It's dying. It must've been in a fight," Marshall said. The dragon completely disappeared, eight eggs there in her place. "But, why are the eggs here?" Ruins asked. "She trusts you to take care of it, the reason why she didn't go to a cave to lay her eggs," he said. Marshall walked up to the eggs. "This one is ice, the other one is fire, that one is air, the other one is metal, this one is water, this one is light, this one is dark, and this one… this is ancient blood. Who knows what it can do?" he said. It started hatching. "Already?!" they said. "That's because this always happens. Dragons' eggs always hatch instantly, except the ancient blood," he said. "The ancient blood can take up to a week," he said. The eggs hatched and it revealed seven newly hatched dragons with the sound of the corrupted Nephrite in Steven Universe. "Aw," they said. "Wait. You already have magic," Marshall said. "How can you tell?" they said. "Look at the dragons that are by your paws. They don't affect you at all. All of you have magic," he said. "Weird things have been happening lately," Zoe said. "Tell me," he said.

"Here goes nothing," Ryder said. He took out the aquamarine stone with care and put it on top of the door. It instantly sticks and it activates the door. "YES!" they said. "We need to go there. The parents will stay here to contact us," he said. The pups and Ryder went in the portal. "I hope they'll be okay," Ashe said. "Ashe, don't worry," Dawn said. "She's right, Ashe," Sunburn comforted. "They learned magic and even have dragons. What danger can they not handle? No job is too big, no pup is too small, remember?" Blaze said. "I'm just worried, that's all," Ashe said.

The PAW Patrol got on the other side. They were by the Lookout's playground. "We're by the Lookout? Nothing seems to be wrong," Skye said. Then, they heard laughter. "It's coming from the other side. Let's go," Ryder said. When they got there, they saw their reverse genders. "Okay. Why am I there when I'm over here?" Chase said. "They're your reverse gender. They have similar stories to all of us. But, how they got magic is a different story," Marshall said. They saw Horizon flying, Marsha on fire, Zoe turning into water, Ruins controlling earth, Casey barking supersonic, and Rosy controlling metal. "They got their powers by touching a weird rock, the same thing that happened to me, but it teleported me," Marshall said. "Oh, so they're our reverse genders?" Reyna asked. "Looks like it," Horizon said. They introduced themselves to their reverse gender and had some time to play.

After that, the PAW Patrol where Marshall is in went home. "Goodbye. Take care of those dragons," Marshall said. "We will," their reverse gender said. "Let's go home," Ryder said.

On the other side, the parents were waiting. "What's taking them so long?" Ashe said. "Ashe, they were only gone for one half hour. What if the portal just made them go to a forest?" Blaze said. "A forest filled with catastrophe! We were just reunited with Marshall a few months ago and we're going to lose him? I can't accept that!" she said. "Ashe, calm down! They can handle this," Trigger said. Then, the pups walked out of the portal. "Marshall!" Ashe said. She ran up to Marshall and hugged him tightly like there was no tomorrow. "M-mom, p-p-please l-l-let go. I can't b-breathe!" Marshall said. "You had me worried sick! What was on the other side?" she asked. "Our reverse genders. You weren't there yet," Marshall said. "In there, I found out that all of you had the jobs of your mates. Mom is the firefighter there, and dad is the expert in medicine in all aspects," Marshall said. "So, in there, I'm the FBI, CIA, and police? Well that's a start," Trigger said. "I wonder how it feels to do your job," Bullet said. "Ryder, we better get that stone off this door. Who knows what can happen. We also should try to look what the other stones are capable of," Rocky said. "You're right. We should make sure that this stones are contained always," Ryder said.

The next day, the pups went in and out of the portal door nine times. There were different dimensions in each one. The blue one was a dimension full of gadgets so they named it "Future". "I want to be in there," Rocky quoted.

The green one had poisonous smog so they named it "Devil's Paradise". "Never will I ever go in there again," Chase said.

The gold one had weird creatures with powers in it living in harmony with humans so they named it "H.W.C" which is "Harmony with Weird Creatures".

The yellow one had pups with wings so they named it "Heaven". "That's my greatest dream," Skye said.

The silver one was to a world with people with precious stones on random parts of the body so they named it "Gems". "If I can get that, I'd sell them," Zuma said.

The white one had war going on in it so they named it "War". "Just dodge the bullets," Rubble said.

The black one had people with powers, but they had no source. It came in naturally to them so they named it "Peculiar". "How can someone get a source of power without a source of power?" Marshall said.

The violet one had ponies with horns, wings, both horns and wings. Others however didn't have any. They named the rock "Equestria".

The brown one was desolate. Thus they named it "Wasteland". "What happened here? I wonder," Skye said.

The last was the red one. Upon entering, Marshall instantly went out. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" he said. "What's in it?" they asked. "About thousands of demons are in there! No one should enter that place, though I saw about a few people fighting the demons," he said. So, they named it, "Demon".

"Well, that was a long day," Marshall said. "Yes, it was," the others said. "Well, you can all have some rest time. After, it'll be dinner and then go to sleep," Dawn said. The pups obey what Dawn said. After their dinner, they went to sleep.


End file.
